Barriers, including fences, are used in a variety of applications to, for instance, define boundaries, contain animals, and/or perform environmental functions (e.g., erosion control). In many applications such barriers, including fences, are not intended to be permanent fixtures but instead may be installed at one location and later rearranged or taken down entirely and, perhaps, moved to, and installed at, a different location.
However, many such barriers can be burdensome to install. This problem is particularly compounded in those applications where barriers are relatively frequently rearranged or moved. For example, one common fencing system includes a series of spaced apart posts with one or more parallel wires spanning from post-to-post. Typically, the wire is supported at each post by an ad-hoc fastening of the wire itself at the post. This is especially challenging when the wire is to be fastened at a corner of the fencing system. As such, installing this type of fencing system can be time-consuming and burdensome given the means by which a wire is fastened at each individual post in the larger system. This becomes particularly true since many fencing systems span relatively large distances and include multiple wires.